I love her, Probie
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: Tony explains to McGee why he is wrong when he talks about his relationship with Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just popped into my head one night while I was watching NCIS, it actually came from me wanting to slap McGee. He is really annoying me this season but I'm not sure why. This will probably be two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with NCIS, but I really want Michael Weatherly.**

* * *

It was early on Monday morning and Anthony DiNozzo wasn't happy to be in work when he was supposed to have the day off. His ninja was down with Abby in her lab, McGee was nowhere to be seen and he was left to do the paperwork from their previous case. No one realised just how much work he really did - his own **and **all of Gibbs', then he had to check over Ziva and McGee's. He sometimes wondered if it was worth it - doing all of the work and getting none of the credit - just labeled as an immature playboy who wanted to have a good time and goof off.

At 7:30am McGee strolled into the bullpen with his coat slung over his arm and a huge grin on his face. Tony looked up at him and returned to his paperwork.

"Good morning Tony," McGee chirped, " How are you today?"

Tony looked up and glared at McGee, "Oh, I'm just brilliant Probie, " he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, " So nice of you to join us. I'm guessing by the stupid look on your face that you finally lost your virginity. Well I hope it was very special for you, but some of us have been here for two hours doing paperwork because we actually care about our jobs. So forgive me if I am not so cheery this morning."

McGee's face dropped, but he recovered quickly, "Tony, I know that you must be jealous that I actually have a sex life. I mean you and Ziva have been together for what a year now? And you live together, all romance and excitement is dead. So your sex life it dead aswell," He walked over to Tony and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, it happens to all relationships eventually."

Tony laughed and stood up. Walking over to McGee he asked,"I have no sex life? Oh you would be amazed McVirgin. Seriously, how many times did you have sex in February? Because I bet it was a lot less than me."

McGee began to get defensive and crossed his arms, "That is none of your business, DiNozzo. I don't have to tell you how many women i've slept with."

Tony laughed, "Oh you can include the men aswell, and if you think that you have a better sex life than me then it won't be a problem will it McGee?"

"Six women, eight times in total." McGee mumbled.

Tony laughed. Hard. " Well McGee, that is a very good number - for you. I have sex with Ziva about five times a week and that doesn't include groping in closets or anything else like that. But eight times is still very good for you."

"Well then that explains it, thats why you two are still together," McGee smirked,"personally, I thought you went after Ziva because of a midlife crisis, but now I see it's because of the sex. You don't do commitment but you do sex."

Tony slammed his chair back into the partition wall and stalked towards McGee with a furious look on his face," You do not know me Tim. You don't know Ziva either. I don't care how smart you are or that you went to Johns-Hopkins and got a degree. You know nothing about Ziva and I. We are happy together. I love her. I am **not **with her for sex," he growled,"You are jealous, you think that you should have a woman in your life. Well guess what McGee, life isn't fair. You take the hand your dealt and you don't shit over everyone elses lives when you aren't happy with your own."

McGee stood up to full height and squared his shoulders,"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking Tony. You don't deserve her, and you certainly don't love her. You love yourself, sex and your car."

Tony snarled and backed McGee into his chair, "I am going to say this **once **Probie, so listen good. I love Ziva. I love my car and yes I love sex and my hair aswell by the way because unlike you McBalding I still have all of mine left. But nothing compares to how much I love Ziva. Ziva makes me happy. Her smile her laugh, her hair, even thinking about her makes me smile. She scares me sometimes and makes me laugh. She is so beautiful and smart and maybe I don't deserve her but I have her and I'm never letting go. I can't live without her. You are jealous, I understand that, I've been there before, but you **do not **take it out on me. I don't care if you are alone and the money from the book has ran out. You drink yourself into depression for a month then get your life back on track. You **do not **alienate your friends."

Tony stood up and walked towards the elevator. He slammed his fist against the button. The doors opened and he walked in. All he could think about was what McGee had said, _"I thought you went after Ziva because of a midlife crisis, but now I see it's because of the sex." _Did everyone think that? Did Ziva think that? No, she couldn't, could she. She knows I love her, I tell her everyday. She knows how much I love her, that I can't live with out her. Doesn't she?

* * *

**A/N: Over 1,000 words in a chapter, never done that before :) I'm in a good mood now :) Please review. There will be another chapter published the day after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second and last chapter of this story, it was originally going to be one big chapter but it seemed to fit better as two. SMUT warning for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing to do with NCIS but I still want Michael Weatherly.**

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived home late after work. Tony was still seething from his argument with McGee and Ziva was getting frustrated with him, she could tell something was wrong and he wouldn't tell her what it was. Tony dropped his stuff by the door and removed his shoes and socks. Ziva looked at him and copied his actions, putting her stuff down and removing her shoes.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong Tony?" Ziva enquired," And do not say that nothing is wrong, you have been in an awful mood ever since I came back up from Abby's lab. So tell me, what is wrong?"

"Just a disagreement with McGee, nothing to bother about my ninja." he replied with his trademark grin.

Ziva slid towards him on the couch and began to kiss along his jawline. Tony groaned and she pushed him back against the couch and staddled him. She kissed him on the mouth hungrily and began to pull off his tie. She kissed down his neck, slowly sucking at the point where his neck meets his shoulder. He groaned and she sat back to slowly unbutton his shirt. She undid the first button as she looked into his deep green eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what the argument was about?" she asked.

"It was nothing, babe, just McGee thinking he knows everything. Nothing unusual." he replied.

Ziva undid the next button, and the one after that, never looking away from his eyes. His intense gaze was making her wet and she needed to shift her hips to relieve some of the pressure.

"If it was nothing unusual then why have you been so pissed off all day?" another two buttons were undone. She dragged her fingernails over his defined abs and smirked at him," You will tell me what happened or you wil have a severe case of blue balls, and it would be a shame to waste this body on your right hand and a porn website. The gym has paid off."

Tony lifted her off of his lap and sat her on the couch. He stood up and looked at her, "Do you think thats what I want? That I just want sex, that having sex with me will get you what you want from me? Not everything is about sex, Ziva. **I'm** not all about sex."

Ziva stood up to face him, " I know that, Tony. I just happened to want to have sex with you tonight. You've been angry all day and you look so sexy when you glare at McGee like that," she took his hand in hers," Let's go to bed, ok? I at least want a cuddle." she smiled and pulled him towards the bedroom.

The both removed their clothing and crawled into bed. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and pulled her close to him. Ziva wriggled and turned herself around in his arms so she was facing him. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek, " You are obviously very annoyed about this argument with McGee, wil you please tell me why? I thought that when we got together we agreed no secrets."

Tony looked at her and smiled softly, she always knew how to get things out of him, "McGee just made comments about me only being with you for the sex and not loving you. It just really pissed me off. I do love you, so much, you know that right? I love everything about you."

Ziva smiled, for all of his bravado Tony was quite insecure. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him again.

She ran he hand through his hair, "I love your hair, especially when it is slightly longer like this and it is all messed up in the morning."

"I love your eyes, they change colour, sometimes they are a beautiful bright green or a soft blue-grey. I love your smile, you have such a lovely smile, it is the first thing I noticed about you." Tony grinned up at her and she leaned down to kiss him softly.

Ziva moved her hands down to rub his shoulders,"I love your arms, they are all muscle and your broad shoulders aswell," She ran her hands down his arms and grasped his hands, "Your hands fit perfectly with mine." She squeezed his hand and let it go.

She raked her nails over his chest and his abs," I love your body. You're all muscle. I love the fact that you are so dedicated to keeping in shape, and to having a better body than McGee." Tony chuckled.

Ziva slid further down his body to sit on his thighs. She wiggled and he opened his legs to lets her sit on the mattress between them. She wrapped her right had around his hard dick and used her left to play with his balls. She began to storke him gently, moving her hand slowly up and down, torturing him. "I love your dick aswell," she felt it twitch in her hand as she said this and she smiled, loving how he reacted to her," it is perfect, long and thick," she lowered her voice an octave," and you taste amazing." She leant forward and took him in her mouth, running her tounge around him as she sucked and relaxing her throat to take all of him.

Tony groaned, his hands fisted in the sheets and his hips bucking upwards. Ziva let him slide out of her mouth with a pop. She positioned herself above him and he grabbed her hips, he pushed her down onto him and the both groaned at the sensation. Ziva began to move slowly, not wanting Tony to come without her. Tony slid his hands up her body from her hip to her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over Ziva's already hardened nipples, making her whimper.

Tony sat up to take one of the buds in his mouth. The new angle made Ziva gasp as it hit her g-spot with very thrust. Tony knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He would never finish without making Ziva come aswell, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked as his hand travelled down to rub her clit. He circled it three times and Ziva collapsed around him, moaning his name into his shoulder. Hearing her moan his name was all it took for Tony to come aswell, letting her nipple go and flopping back onto the bed.

Ziva lay on top of him, exhausted and content. His left hand held onto her hip as his left drew lazy circles all over her back. Ziva sat up to look at him.

"I love you Tony. And you love me right?" she asked him. Tony nodded,"then nothing else matters, let him think what he wants. No one else knows anything about our relationship."

Ziva lay down beside him and snuggled into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. She hated that one little comment could make him so upset. She knew that McGee knew that her and Tony's relationship was the thing to go for when you want to hurt him and she would hurt McGee in return.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't really like this ending too much but I couldn't think of another way to end it. Please review. :)**


End file.
